Til The Death
by CoverGirlInLove
Summary: It's the Great Battle of Hogwarts and Tonks' is on the look out for Bellatrix, who she aims to kill. She eventually finds her husband and joins him in the fight ... But not for long. Join Tonks on her last moments. Not the ship, just the main characters.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

**A/N:**

**This is my first **_**technically**_** non-romantic Fic and my first one-shot. I am a **_**sucker**_** for writing more and more, always having to find out what happens next, but I think the title of the story pretty much sums it up, so there will be no more after this. I wrote this in my English class after having to chose from three totally different lines – something about a school bag, being stuck on a desert island and this one "It was clearly going to be a fight to the death…", and was originally a five liner, but I have extended it greatly. I hope you all enjoy it.**

'**Til The Death**

It was clearly going to be a fight to the death …

There were people running everywhere. Tonks hurried from the Room of Requirement to look for Remus Lupin, the one she loved.

She had left her gorgeous baby boy at home with her mother; he would be safe there until she returned home, she knew. And she couldn't live not knowing what was happening here – it was going to be one hell of a fight. She took a right, heading down a hallway that eventually led to the Grand Staircase. Both friend and foe zipped past her; red, green, blue and white spells flew every-which-way, narrowly missing Tonks' head. She hastily grabbed her own wand, which she should have pulled out sooner – she was an Auror for Merlin's sake! Tonks spent her life defeating dark wizards and tonight would be no different. She intended to kill anyone who remotely resembled a Death Eater, and Aunt Bellatrix would be first on the list if she got the chance. Bellatrix had killed her own nephew – Tonks' cousin, and her husband's last remaining school friend.

She rounded another corner and went down the staircase. The Grand Entrance Doors became visible, and she rushed out with all the speed she could muster. Harry had said Remus led a group of fighters out into the grounds and sure enough, Harry was right.

Her husband was in immediate danger, battling two masked Death Eaters at once. Tonks ran to him, shooting a scarlet stunning spell at one, nearly knocking off his mask as he hadn't been ready for her to attack him. Tonks was a little annoyed that it wasn't Bellatrix, but killing any Death Eater would give her the satisfaction she needed. Accordingly, that was what she did; a green jet of light exited her wand with surprising force. The man lay unconscious and still, never to move again. She didn't have the chance to check who the masked man was for another Death Eater – whose mask was knocked off, but whom Tonks did not recognize– appeared from nowhere and started targeting her. She battled, constantly moving to avoid every jinx, hex and curse that was aimed at her – some weren't even aimed at her, but strays from other people's battles.

'Dance Pretty,' said the Death Eater with a menacing cackle.

'Yeah, you're right – I am – pretty – com – pared – to you.' Tonks replied in-between numerous curses that shot at her and vice-versa. This infuriated the ugly witch. Her features contorted and she bared her teeth – the ones she had left, at least. Her temporary anger caused her to stop fighting and Tonks used this to her advantage, shooting the killing curse at her opponent… At least the witch wasn't ugly anymore.

Tonks spun around, as the witch and wizard she had battled furiously had caused her to move away from Remus' little group. She pointed her wand at a masked man who was not in Death Eater robes – he obviously hadn't seen her in the dark created from the lack of colourful spells flying everywhere. He dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Finally approaching the group, Tonks noticed another man on the ground, unmasked and in grey robes rather than the traditional black Death Eater robes. He was one of their own, how awful… Tonks could feel tears welling up, but she kept them inside – she didn't know who it was yet. She stepped closer to the unmoving man and screamed. It couldn't be him! No! No, no, no, no. Tears really flooded from her eyes, as it became clear who it was. He promised he would never leave her! They had had _no time _together. They had a son! She loved him just as he had loved her.

'Remus! No, Remus! Please stay with me.' She dropped to the ground next to his body – next to him. He was a person and he was still alive. _Alive_! She refused to believe that he was gone. His blank eyes stared at her. As hard as she tried to force the feeling away, she began to comprehend that he was gone. _No!_ He wasn't gone. He was just gazing up at the beautiful night sky – sleeping with his eyes open.

'Remus, I love you. Remus John Lupin, I love you. Please, please, please.' She cried into his chest. He was still warm – another reason to believe he was alive.

'Tonks – fight!' Someone called out to her (it sounded like Arthur). 'He's gone… Tonks, please - fight!' It was clear from the breaks in his sentence that he was still fighting. 'I saw it – Bella – trix – she –' Arthur stopped yelling to her. He was so consumed in fighting and he had said enough; more than enough. Bellatrix was going down. It wasn't a matter of "if" anymore. Tonks wasn't going to wait for her to come by chance. She was going to search for her, seek her out. The slimy little witch had passed right under her nose, and killed her husband, her cousin, practically Frank and Alice Longbottom, and who-knows whom else. Well Bellatrix wasn't going to kill anyone else – not tonight, not ever.

Tonks struggled to pull herself from Remus' body. It was like fighting a battle that raged inside.

She whispered, "I love you" one more time, and set out in search for the one she had so much hatred for. Anybody who was to get in the way would not even have the chance for a battle. Three people suffered her wrath, before she heard nine words from the mouth of the one she was searching for. 'Nymphadora Tonks. Oh, how I've waited to kill you.'

She spun around, her wand pointing straight at her Aunt.

'Crucio.'

Tonks dodged just in time. Bellatrix was going to make her suffer, before she even _tried_ to kill her.

'You killed my husband!' Tonks screamed.

'And what fun it was too. Caught him from behind. He didn't even fight – '

'Crucio!' Tonks yelled. She didn't want to hear it.

Bellatrix screeched, falling to the ground. Gasping for breath, she stood up. 'You meant that, didn't you, Nymphadora? Don't you want to know how your husband died? How about your father? Do you want to know how he perished at the hands of Death Eaters? The filthy mudblood! I was there.' She smiled wickedly, enjoying every word that left her own mouth. Her face suddenly turned sour as she continued, 'I heard about your little bundle of joy! Got me in a lot of trouble with the Dark Lord, he did! He's next on my list. I'll have the whole lot of you, and it serves my filthy blood-traitor sister right – marry a mudblood and then breeding filth –'

'Shut up. Just shut up!' It was torture, and Bellatrix knew it was. That was precisely the idea.

'Perhaps you should join them.' Bellatrix smiled menacingly.

'Maybe you should join your husband!' Tonks yelled back. She had no idea why she said it. She had no idea or proof whether her uncle was alive and fighting or dead and motionless. She should have thought before saying it though because Bellatrix could use Legilimency.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. 'No!'

There was a spilt second when Tonks felt as though she was being invaded and her life flashed before her eyes – well not literally. Just thoughts that proved that she was lying.

'You liar! How dare you!'

The fatal green spell hit her square in the chest and she knew it was the end. She was joining her husband and father, but she was leaving far more behind. Her life really did flash before her eyes this time – her mother and father, school, brooms, Auror training, Remus, then his dead body, and finally her son. No mother, no father, and no grandfather – her son may only have one relative to rely on, but many friends would be there to care for him, and Tonks would do her best to protect him from above. Bellatrix would not lay a hand on the son she was leaving behind.

This really had been a fight to the death … little had she known, it was going to be to _her_ death.

**It was rather short, but I hoped that you all liked anyway. Please review and tell me what you think.  
CGIL xx**


End file.
